


Anger Management

by Jain



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, F/M, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



Jessica was a cool and collected woman, partly from necessity--a middle-aged black woman lawyer faced certain challenges that older white men didn't, and she couldn't afford to have the word "shrill" applied to her--but mostly from innate temperament. Which wasn't to say that she didn't get upset and even furious on occasion. She fought for what she believed in, whether at work or in her personal life, and she fought to win.

But victory--and the occasional defeat--came not with shouting and emphatic gestures, but with the whip-snap of her voice and the full force of her six foot presence (six-three in heels) and her carefully marshalled arguments. Long before she'd decided on law as a career, her mother had called her a little lawyer due to her rapid and thorough dismantling of her brother's position during their all too frequent squabbles. That talent had only solidified with age. When Jessica was angry, she _used_ that anger to strengthen her ground and to tear down her opponent's.

So it was with calmness and deliberation that Jessica took a hammer from the toolbox, smacked an irregular dent into the side of her soon-to-be ex-husband's car, and scraped off a ragged strip of paint radiating from the dent almost to the back door. There was a garage where he could have parked if he hadn't been engaged in disentangling their lives in every possible way; he couldn't be surprised if a careless driver sideswiped his car on a narrow New York street.

She wiped the hammer off with an oil-soaked rag afterwards to clean off any trace of gray paint and replaced it in the toolbox. Then she went to bed and stretched her long arms and legs to their fullest across the wide, empty expanse of mattress, feeling much better than she had twenty minutes ago.


End file.
